Por Ganar Tu Corazón
by fanatla
Summary: El Avatar Aang a la tierna edad de 13 años derrotó al poderoso Ozai. Las razones eran muchas y variadas, ¿Pero cuál era la de mayor peso? HISTORIA DEDICADA COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS A MI AMIGA CRISTINA


**Disclaimer:** no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

**Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Cris en su cumpleaños... que lo disfrutes con todos los que quieres y te estiman amiga. Un abrazo y un beso.**

* * *

Ya se habían besado antes, pero para Aang y Katara este beso parecía como si fuera el primero de sus vidas. No era el beso tímido de dos niños que se gustaban como en Omashu, ni era el beso apresurado nacido del miedo de perder al otro a manos de un tirano cruel como el día del Sol Negro, ni era el beso forjado de la inseguridad y los celos como esa noche en la Isla Embers.

¡No! Este beso en la terraza del "Dragón de Jazmín", mientras los rayos anaranjados del astro rey al atardecer iluminaban plácidamente todo el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos, era el primero en que ambos estaban seguros del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, era el primero en el que no sentían la cuchilla de la batalla a muerte contra el Señor del Fuego pendiendo sobre sus cabezas, era el primero en tiempos de paz.

Atrás quedaban el miedo, las inseguridades, los celos y el temor sobre lo que pensarían los demás. Aquí y ahora, no eran el Avatar, el último maestro aire, o su maestra agua del Sur, los legendarios héroes de guerra; aquí y ahora sólo existían Aang y Katara, un par de chicos perdidamente enamorados. Y ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

– 'Debo estar soñando y dentro de poco me despertaré en mi cama' – pensó Katara mientras saboreaba los suaves labios de Aang, quien le respondía con la misma intensidad introduciendo tímidamente su lengua a la vez y acercándola más hacia sí mientras acariciaba su espalda.

– 'La niña… no, la mujer más hermosa que hay sobre la faz de la tierra está besándome… debo estar soñando' – pensó Aang con los ojos cerrados mientras profundizaba el beso y sentía como sus manos cobraban vida propia acariciando la espalda y la cintura de Katara mientras su corazón pugnaba por salir de su pecho.

Sin embargo, el sueño, aunque real debía llegar a un fin. Desmayarse por falta de aire no es nada romántico ¿o sí? Y ambos tenían que respirar. Cuando lentamente dejaron de besarse, aun unidos por un abrazo, sus ojos se posaron en los del otro mientras las miradas expresaban lo que hacía un momento expresaban sus labios.

Aang fue el primero en romper el silencio…

–Katara te amo, no puedo creer que luego de todo lo que hemos pasado tenga la oportunidad de expresarte todo lo que mi corazón siente.– dijo con el rostro enrojecido por la emoción.

–Quien pensaría que aquel chico tan tierno y divertido que encontré en el iceberg llegaría a ser el dueño de mi corazón, Avatar o no. Yo también te amo Aang y quiero estar siempre contigo – lagrimas de alegría corrían sin remedio por las mejillas de Katara mientras le abría su corazón al amor de su vida.

–Siempre supe que nos salvarías Aang… siempre tuve fé en que derrotarías al malvado señor del fuego para traernos de vuelta la paz y la armonía a las cuatro naciones…

Cuando Katara volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro de Aang, lo que vio la desconcertó. El rostro de su amado había pasado de la alegría más pura a la tristeza y la vergüenza en un instante.

–¿Aang mi vida, que te pasa? ¿Dije algo equivocado o que te disgustara?– le preguntó Katara con un hilo de voz.

–No Katara. Lo que pasa es que no creo que yo sea digno de tanto amor y tantas alabanzas de tu parte. – le respondió él cabizbajo y con voz triste.

–¿A qué te refieres mi vida? Para mí tú eres el ser más apuesto, valiente, sabio y aguerrido sobre la faz de la tierra… el mejor Avatar de todos los tiempos… y el hombre que amo.

–Me refiero Katara a que mi deseo de derrotar a Ozai no fue algo nacido exclusivamente del deseo de liberar al mundo de la tiranía del malvado señor del Fuego, sino algo más egoísta de mi parte.– las orejas de Aang estaban rojas por la vergüenza y la incomodidad, no dejaba de mover nerviosamente sus manos. –Tengo miedo de decepcionar toda la fe que tienes en mí y que dejes de amarme si te digo la verdad de mi mayor motivo para derrotar a Ozai.

–Eso nunca podría pasar Aang. Estoy preparada, por favor dímelo.– Le respondió la joven maestra agua obligándolo a subir la mirada y tomando suavemente sus manos tatuadas entre las de ella.

–¿Mi amor recuerdas la predicción de la tía Wu sobre que te casarías con un poderoso maestro?... pues si el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, perdía ante Ozai y la predicción se cumplía… Espíritus no puedo ni pensarlo. Eso fue lo que al final más me impulsó a luchar para ganarle y convertirme así en el maestro más poderoso… Katara te amo y nunca dejaré que nada ni nadie te separe de mí.

El beso que siguió a las últimas palabras de Aang fue si cabe más dulce e intenso que el primero que habían compartido y para cuando Sokka subió a la terraza y los encontró con las manos en la masa, ninguno de los dos reparó en los gritos y advertencias del guerrero agua que duraron lo que Suki demoró en arrastrarlo tomado de la oreja de vuelta al interior del local.

_Y así terminó una historia épica y comenzó otra… y colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado._

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de llegar hasta el final de la historia y ya que estás aquí abajo te agradecería enormemente si pudieses dejarme tu opinión en un review.


End file.
